The invention relates to a ratchet mechanism for driving adjustment devices for vehicle seats, in particular motor vehicle seats.
In conventional ratchet mechanisms of this type, the ratchet is coupled to the control lever and spring loaded such that it remains in position on the sawtooth-shaped teeth of the driven gear. Since with such ratchet mechanisms, the driven gear can only be driven in one rotational direction, a second gear ring or a second driven gear and a second ratchet must be provided when a drive is required in both directions, which significantly increases the expenditure and the space requirement. Additionally, the driven gear can only be turned by one or more teeth, that is to say not infinitely invariably. Finally, the noise that occurs when the ratchet falls into the teeth spaces is often disruptive. There is therefore a need for ratchet mechanisms for use in driving adjustment devices for motor vehicles that overcome the disadvantages of the conventional devices.